The Promise
by fuzzywords
Summary: Dean kept his promise to Sam. Dean is still living with Ben and Lisa. When Lisa and Dean go out to a place with Ben, a demon finds Dean and tells him something important.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome, this story is set back when Dean kept his promise to Sam. Dean is still living with Ben and Lisa. When Lisa and Dean go out to a café with Ben, Dean gets a visitor by an old demon he knew, telling him some important news.  
>Disclaimer-I own nothing.<em>**

* * *

><p>Come on! We have to get going, Ben and I want to walk, and I don't want the traffic to get bad. I yelled up at Dean.<p>

"Coming, I'll be down in a sec," Dean yelled back down.

Dean came walking down the stairs, with a sad look. I guessed it was about Sam, I know that they're brothers and they stopped working together, but I don't understand why Dean looked so out of it all the time, It's not like Sam is dead.

You ready? I asked him as he grabbed his jacket. That's another thing I realized, he stopped wearing his leather jacket.

"Of course I am, I'm always ready to get this show on the road. Is Ben ready?" He asked me, while he was fixing his collar.

Ben has been ready since 3. he always gets excited about walking somewhere. Well he gets excited about going anywhere with you, I said to him with a smile on my face.

"Well I think we should get going then, it's about 5, and like you said we don't want traffic to get bad." Dean told me while he grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead.

Ben! Come on we are about to leave, I yelled to the living room. Moments later you could hear the TV being turned off, and quick footsteps to Dean and I.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm always ready to go, you were the one that took forever, even longer than mom," Ben said with a grin.

As we left the house, Dean doubled checked if the doors were locked. We started walking up the street, up to the main road, I knew we weren't that far from the café now. Ben and I always walked up to the small café, but today I had a bad feeling. I wanted to make sure we got there early, so when we could leave before sundown, I know our neighbor is safe, but I hate walking the main road at dark, even though we have to walk less than half mile I still don't like. I do feel better that we have Dean with us, I know he will protect us, if anything happens.

"Do you think we can walk a bit faster? I would like to get there early, so we can get back home before sundown," I said to Ben and Dean as we got closer to the main road.

"Mom, are you only saying that, because you don't like the main road?" Ben asked with a smirk.

Ben you kno- Dean cut me of.

"Ben, everyone has their own fear, and sometimes those fears can be odd ones" Dean said looking at me, with a smile.

Dean, I gave him a small slap on the shoulder, I am a mother, mothers are supposed to have these fears, now a days you have to be constantly on watch. And at least I don't have a fear of flying. I said jokingly.

"Hey, planes crash!" Dean told me quickly. Remember he had a weird fear of clowns, remember _if it bleeds, you can kill it_" Dean said laughing. "I can't believe he was covered in glit-

"Dean, Mom doesn't have a fear of clowns, what are you talking about, who are you talking about? _If it bleeds, you can kill it_? Doesn't everything that is living bleeds?" Ben asked dean.

"What? I know your mom doesn't have a fear of them, but Sam, my brother, he is was scared at them for a long time, until he faced his fear. That actually helps to get away your fear of something, is to face it. But when he came out of the car he brought me this giant rainbow slinky, he was full of glitter. It was a good night" Dean said with a small smile. "_Well with the, If it bleeds you can kill it_, I used to tell him that because he was that afraid of them, he used to **believe** there was evil clowns that came to kill people, which isn't true. But apparently telling him it, helped him over come your fear," Dean said to Ben.

"Oh, Sam seems like a cool guy, I couldn't imagine a big guy like him being afraid of something that is supposed to bring happiness. Where is Sam anyways? If you two are brothers where is he?" Ben asked Dean, with a concerning look.

"Uh, Sam. He is a stubborn person, and he wanted to stay with a friend of ours." Dean said slowly.

"Will Sam ever come to visit us? I would like to talk to him, I remember he liked books, so maybe he and I could go book shopping." Ben told Dean with a smile.

"Ben, he is to much of a nerd, if he took you book shopping he would by all the historical and law books."

"Really, historical? I love history, it's the best subject" Ben told Dean with a larger smile.

"Even if he wanted to take you, he wouldn't want to see me, we didn't get of at the best foot the last time I saw him," Dean said in a quite voice.

"Why, wouldn't he want it see you? I mean you guys are family, brothers, why-"

Look! We arrived, I said trying to change the topic, I could tell Dean didn't want to talk about Sam any more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry if I make my chapters short, I don't like really long ones. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys a little background. And if I continued the story in this chapter I wouldn't know where to end it, and it would be to long for my liking. But don't worry the next chapter will be more exciting. So do you like it so far? Hate it? Is it to horrible for words? If you do like it, please review, and favoritelike. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes.**_  
><em><strong>xxx_Fuzzy Words_xxx<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please don't forget to review, like, and follow. I would really appreciate it.**_

* * *

><p>We walked into the café, we grabbed a seat by the window.<p>

"What would you guys like to drink tonight?" The young waitress asked us, as she passed our menus.

"Root Beer," Ben said first.

Ice tea for me, thanks, I replied.

"Water, please," Dean said with a soft smile.

"Would you like any lemon with that?" The waitress asked Dean. "Would you also like lemon in your tea, miss?" She asked me with a smile.

"No thanks you, just water please," Dean replied.

Same goes for me, no lemon, just iced tea, I also replied.

"Okay, I'll bring them out soon," She told us, before she left the table she gave Dean a strong glare.

"So are you guys starving? Maybe we could order an appetizer, and leave so we can get home before dark." I asked Ben and Dean, looking through the menu.

"Could I at least order a burger," Dean gave me a pleading look. "They have the best bacon cheese burgers here," Dean quickly added.

"Yeah, mom I wanna try a burger as well," Ben said.

Okay, so that's fine, I guess we are ordering a meal. Could we at least try to get home before da-

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We will be okay, nothing will happen. If something does, well nothing will, cause I'm here, I won't let anything happen." Dean said with a reassuring smile.

Okay, I replied with a smile. I realized it had been a while before the waitress came back with our drinks, so I scanned the café. I saw our waitress on the phone, with a concerning look. She noticed me looking at her, she quickly hung up the phone and gave us our drinks.

"I'm sorry for the wait, she said to us, looking at Dean. "Are you ready to order?" She asked me with a smile.

Yes, uh my son would like the bacon cheese burger, with fries. And I would like the house salad with french dressing.

"I would also like the bacon cheese burger as well, and if you don't mind extra onions, also with fries," Dean said with a smile.

"Coming right up, call on me if you need anything, and I forgot to mention my name, it's Julia." She said to us, picking up the menus.

"Hey, Dean if you and Sam used to travel a lot, did you guys used to eat at a café like this all the time? Did you guys always ordered the same thing? Ben asked Dean after Julia left.

"Well, uh, Sam and I have a totally different food choices, he is into _rabbit food_. He always ordered salad and weird food like that," Dean said giving me a smile.

Salads are very good, or shall I say, "_rabbit food is good_," I gave Dean a small smile.

"Okay, the house salad, here you go," Julia said handing me my salad. "And the two burgers go to this young man, and gentleman," Julia said while handing Ben and Dean their burgers. "Do you need any refills, or anything extra?" She asked with a cheerful smile.

Nope, that's all, thank you. I replied to Julia. As she left, Dean and Ben took a bite of their burgers, with a happy look on their faces. How is your burger, I asked Dean and Ben?

"It's delicious," Ben said quickly, so he could another bite.

"Like I said, the burgers are still amazing, I hadn't had one from here since I visited here last time." Dean said with a mouthful of food. "How is your_ rabbit food_?" Dean asked me with a grin.

Well, it's amazing, I Think it's the best salad I ever tried. maybe you should try it sometime, I replied with a smile.

"Eh, maybe one day, but I'll stick to my burgers and fries." Dean told me. "So, Ben would you order this very amazing burger again," Dean asked him.

"Yes, I would, it is amazing, maybe instead of you trying the salad, mom could try the burger," Ben said looking at me.

Um, maybe next time, but the salads are really good here. I replied to Ben.

"Would you want me to take that for me?" Julia asked Dean, looking at his empty plate.

"Sure, uh here you go," Dean said while handing Julia the plate.

"Thank you, and again yell for me if you need anything." Julia told us, as she left the table.

Would you like any desert tonight? I asked Ben and Dean.

"Wait, like tonight?" Ben asked. "Don't you want to get going. I mean it is after dark." Ben told me, while putting his plate on top of mine.

"Woah, Ben if she asked us if we want desert we say yes, always say yes, and pie, please." Dean said to Ben and I.

Well Ben, I'm okay with the fact that it is dark outside, we have Dean with us. I replied looking at Ben. And pie? I think it should be cheese cake, I said to Dean with a smile.

"I'll say it again, pie please," Dean replied with a smile.

"How about we get pie tonight, and the next time we come Dean will get a salad," Ben mentioned.

Sounds good to me, I replied quickly.

"Why only me, how about you get a salad as well?" Dean asked Ben.

"I'm not the one that wants pie, am I" Ben told Dean with a smirk.

"Fair enough, I'll get a salad when we come next time, does that work for you?" Dean said looking at me.

Yes, it does, I replied back with a smile. You are going to love it, I quickly added.

"Do you guys want to order any desert, tonight?" Julia asked us, as she picked up Ben and I plates.

Yes, we would like pie, please I told her.

"Make that cherry pie," Dean mentioned.

"Alright, coming right up," Julia told us as she left.

I could see Julia put in our order, then she quickly grabbed her phone again, as she talked she was staring a Dean. I don't what her problem is, I don't know is she likes him, but she is acting weird. I don't know if I should Dean about it. Maybe I should.  
>Hey, Dean, have you noticed our waitress keeps looking at you? I asked him quietly.<p>

"No, why? Wait, are you jealous," Dean said with a mischievous grin.

What? No, Dean, I-I, sh- Dean, she calls someone on the phone, and as she talks she stares at you. And it scares me. especially with you past job. She had done it twice since walked in.

"Okay, look it's okay, I'll ask her why she keeps looking at me"

No, don't, I just wanted you to be alerted, maybe it's nothing, I'm just a little paranoid. It's dark outside, and we still have to get home, I admitted quietly.

"I'm always on alert, just because I'm not hunt-

"Alright here you go, some cherry pie," Julia interrupted Dean.

"Ahh, thanks," Dean said with a smile.

"Anytime, call on my if you need anything, and here is the check," Julia handed us the check, and left.

I went to grab the check, but Dean grabbed it before I could.

"As I was saying, just because I'm hunting, and Sam is gone, doesn't mean I'm not on alert. I'll admit, I'm a bit more relaxed, but I will always protect you and Ben, I will never let anything happen to both of you."

Dean, I didn't mean it like that, I-

"It's okay, I know you didn't." Dean said while taking a bite of pie.

"Will you look at that, Julia gave us a discount, 10% off, maybe Julia isn't so bad after all. It looks like with the money we saved, we didn't even need to pay for the pie, we got free pie tonight." Dean told us with a mouthful.  
>That's great, but you are still getting a salad next time we come. I said, while taking the check.<p>

"Yeah, maybe I don't want to come again," Dean said with a smile.

I do, I like their food, and with this price we should come here all the time, I replied, while putting my credit card into the pocket of the check folder.

"I like this place as well," Ben added.

"Would you want anything else before you go?" Julia asked us, as she gave grabbed the check, and Dean's empty plate.

"We are fine, thanks," Dean said.

"Alright, I'll be back," Julia said as she left.

"Ben, thanks for being on my side" Dean said playfully as Julia left

"Anytime!" Ben replied cheerfully.

"Here you go, you guys have a great night," Julia said as she gave me my card back.

Thanks, and you have a great night as well, I replied.  
>Alright are we ready to go, I asked Ben and Dean.<p>

"I am," Ben replied.

"Of course, let's get going," Dean added.

As we got up from the table we headed for the door, as we were about to walk out a guy walked in, he came towards us with a mean eyes, and his eyes were on Dean.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry for not updating a lot. I could only update on the weekends, due to not being able to bring my laptop everywhere. So I decided to add all of my writings in a notebook, so I can add-on to the story in class, and wherever I go, instead of just updating on the weekends. So hopefully with being able to write whenever I want it should help be being able to update more quickly. So sorry for not updating quickly.<em>**

**_Also, I apologize for changing the plot of the story, I told my friend about my fic, and she gave me an idea, but she said I should keep the beginning of the story. So I decided to give the idea a try. _**

**_Thanks for reading, I hope you follow/favorite, and review. _**_**Sorry for any grammar and _**spelling. **_  
>xxx_Fuzzy Words_xxx<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome back, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. If you have an questions, advice, please feel free to PM me. Please follow/favorite, and review. Thanks for reading. _**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer- I own nothing.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>As we got up from the table we headed for the door, as we were about to walk out a guy walked in, he came towards us with a mean eyes, and his eyes were on Dean.<em>

When we got to the door, the guy pushed Dean out the door, his eyes were full of anger.

"What's your problem, man?" Dean asked calmly.

"What's my problem? Mine? It's you, and your little brother, Sammy!" The guy yelled at Dean. "Where is he? You two are always together, it's rare to see only one Winchester brother, with out the other one close by." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you? How do you know me? How do you know Sam?" Dean asked, with a stern look.

"Really? I'm a hunter, you're a hunter, put the pieces together," the hunter replied frustrated.

"I have never seen you before, you see I don't hang out with a lame-ass hunters." Dean said, ready to fight.

"I know you, I know Sam, I know what Sam did, hell Sammy and I had a meet-up once, but he is a stubborn one and if he doesn't want to do something, he isn't going to do it." The hunter replied with a smile.

"You got a name," Dean asked quickly. "What did you want Sam to do?" He asked quietly.

"Emmett, I've been to the Roadhouse a couple of times. A couple of weeks ago I was with my group, we got attacked by demons not to far from a bar, that Sam was in. The demon killed two of my men, we finally got the demon tried up, but it was too late for them-

"You can't be that bad of a hunter, that you can't even kill a demon," Dean interrupted him.

"Well that's where you are wrong, we knew a lot about Sam, about his powers, and we had a demon, and it's blood, so we went to give little Sammy a visit."

"You-son-of-a-bitch,"

"Hey, let me finish, you just love jumping to conclusions don't ya?" Emmett replied. "When we walked into the bar, we talked to Sam about the blood, but he refused. You were no where in that bar, Sam was alone only with a lady-friend, so we grabbed the girl threatened her with a knife. Then 3 of my men and myself grabbed Sam, and went to shove the blood down his throat, he was slow, he didn't escape. But his stubborn little ass of his, spit the blood right in one of my men face. After that he was pissed, he fought the people holding him down, and the people holding the girl, she got away, then my men and I left." Emmet finished.

"I see, so you got Sam pissed so you ran, smart choice," Dean replied with a grin.

"Dean? What is he talking about? Shouldn't we get going, it's late," Ben asked Dean, he was scared, it was written all over his face.  
>I walked over to him, and gave him a tight hug. You're right, and it's going to be okay, Dean will get us home, I whispered quietly.<p>

"Well as you see my family, and I want to get home. So we best be on our way." Dean said walking away from Emmet.

"So you just found yourself a new family?" Emmet asked. "A brand new family, after you watched your brother jump in Hell."

"No! He- it isn't like that. He saved the world. He is a hero."

"Really? You honestly believe that"? Emmet questioned. "He got Lucifer out of his cage, so he put him back in, that doesn't make him hero. The only thing he is doing is cleaning up the mess he made, that is no where close to being a hero."

"You're wrong, he saved billions of people, he is a hero."

"You say it like you believe it. He has demon blood in him, killed demons including the meat-suits when he was possessed, and killed his girlfriend, and his mother just because he was the _chosen one_. So do you still believe he is a hero? Is little Sammy, a hero, honestly, don't lie to yourself."

"He is, I do believe it. He never killed our mother, nor his girlfriend, Jessica, the yellow eyed demon killed them, keep them out of it. He never killed anyone, anything when he was possess-"

"Lucifer. Sam was possessed by the devil himself, he and Sammy went on a killing-spree. Killing demons, and their meat-suits as well. And if you believe that yellow eyes killed your mother, and Jessica, what about your father?"

"Sam had no control, he was possessed, he couldn't control who he killed. He never killed my father, he died because of a-

"Deal. I know." Emmet interrupted him. "I saw you guys go into the cabin, I heard the yelling, I heard you screaming at John for him not to kill you. I heard John yelling at Sam to kill him, I heard you yelling at Sam for him not to. Then I heard a gunshot, and smoke coming out of the window. I saw Sam carry you, and put you in the backseat of the impala, followed by your father. Then you were in an accident, you almost died, you should have died, but John sold his soul to save your life. So if you think of it, John would still be alive if Sam listened to him, Sam killed him. We all know Sam has a doesn't follow directions, he follows his own path, his own choices."

"Ho-how do you know all that?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"Mom, we should go, this hunter is scaring me, and he isn't even talking to me," Ben whispered to me.

I know, me too, but don't worry Dean will take care of it. I replied back in whisper.

"Well Emmet here doesn't, but I do." Emmet replied.

"Angel, Demon?" Dean asked.

"Ah, you don't know? I'm hurt. I'm the one who killed poor Jess, the one who helped you help you get the key to Lucifer's cage."

"Brady."

"Bingo, now you got it. Hell wasn't an easy place to escape now that Crowley became the king. After Sam killed me, as you just watched, I knew I had to escape again, so I can make Sam feel the pain he caused me. When I went to escape I heard this blood-cry scream, I knew the voice. I believe you know who I'm talking about."

"S-Sam. How? I thought the cage was separate from Hell."

"Well the cage is in the center of Hell, everyone in Hell can see in it, kinda like a live TV-show that never ends, but if you're in the cage, you can't see anything, only walls. I will admit I was surprised to see Lucifer, Michael, Adam, and Sam in the cage. It was quite entertaining, to see Sam and Adam tortured. Well mostly Sam, just to let you know, Sam does a great job of being a big brother." Brady told him. "It was quiet fun to hear Sam screams, to hear him yell for his big brother." Brady added with a large smile.

"Sammy. His pain is not for enjoyment! dammit! Why are you here?" Dean yelled, furious.

"Well if you really want to know, I'll tell you. After watching Sam getting burned, cut, hanged, it got boring. Until Michael and Lucifer worked on Sam at the same time. They ripped him apart, limb, by limb, but that wasn't the best part. The best part was when Lucifer and Michael turned into you, your mom,your dad, Jessica, Bobby, Madison, Ellen, and Jo, they would yell at him, blame him for everything he did, for all of his mistakes. And you have admit that kid made a lot of mistakes. The worst part for him was when you tortured him, he tells himself that it isn't you, but from what I've seen is he is losing faith in believing it wasn't you. He still screams, and begs for you, it is actually quiet pathetic really. I mean he does deserve everything he is getting done to him. Sam Winchester, the_ Chosen One_, in Hell, just like we planned for him. But we never imagined he would be in the stuck in the cage."

"Stop! Sam doesn't deserve what is happening to him." Dean said with a shaky voice. "Sam, god, Sam made mistakes, hell, we all did. All the mistakes Sam made was because of you guys, demons. The demon blood, the deals is because of yellow eyes. He controlled Sam's life, his teachers, friends were demons who followed yellows eyes' orders. He didn't choose any of this, he was going to get married before you killed Jessica!" Dean told him, his voice full of anger.

"Jessica. Sweet little Jess, she invited me right in while she was making cookies. She was so surprised! She screamed for Sam, but he was too late. I would apologize, but I'm not sorry, it was actually fun to make her scream." Brady said, with a smile.

"You son of-"

Dean, we should get going. I told him, I never saw his face full of anger as he looked over to me.

"We should," he replied looking at me.

"Why? We were having a good talk, why leave now?" Brady asked.

"We have to go," Dean said walking over to me.

"You don't want me to tell you about Sam? More or less, how to get him out?"

"You're lying, I made a promise to Sam that I would leave it alone." Dean said, as he walked towards us, but you could tell he wanted to turn around.

"Okay, once Sam finds out that you had the chance to get you out and you refused imagine what he would be feeling. When you went to Hell, Sam tried selling his soul multiple times, just to get you out, and you didn't even have it as bad as he has it." Brady said walking away.

Dean looked hurt, I never saw his face filled with so much emotion. I knew he wanted to ask Brady how to get Sam out, but he just kept looking at us.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah we should, I'm tired." Ben replied.

"I'm sorry Ben, I didn't realize we would run into him." Dean told him quietly.

Dean there is no reason to apologize. I told him firmly.

"I- okay. Uh, do you think once we arrive at the house, I could go for a walk? I need to clear my head." Dean asked me.

Yeah, of course. Dean, maybe the things Brady said was a lie, just like what you said, demons lie.

"No, Lisa he wasn't. I know the tortures of Hell, I've suffered through them, so the things Brady said wasn't a lie, Sam just has it worse than I did, he is getting tortured by the devil himself, and I let him jump. I was supposed to protect him" Dean replied in a small voice. "Ben, I'm sorry I lied to you, you can't go book shopping with Sam, he can't visit us. Dean told Ben.

Dean, don't go blaming yourself. I know you, I know Sam, I'm sure he had his reas-

"Reasons?" Dean asked, finishing my sentence. "He didn't have a reason, I was supposed to be there instead of Adam, and I let him fall in hell, I let him jump."

"Jump? What do you mean jump?" Ben asked with a confused look.

"I'll explain tomorrow, okay? Why don't you guys go inside, I'm going to go for a walk." Dean told us, as we arrived at the house.

Okay, let's go inside I told Ben as we walked to the front door. Don't be out for to long, I told Dean as we entered the house.

"I won't," Dean replied.

"I walked over to the window, to see which direction Dean would be going in, but he just stood in the middle of the lawn, pacing back and forth.

"Cas! Castiel! Cas, where the hell are you! Dammit! Cas, it's Sam, h-he isn't here, and I need him. I need to know- I need him to know that I miss my pain in the ass little brother." Dean said on the edge of having a breakdown. "And that I don't think I can keep my promise any longer. Cas, please man. Where are you?" I heard Dean talking to himself, or a person called Castiel.

After a couple of minutes later, Dean came towards the house again. I knew that tomorrow we are going to have a talk, hopefully Dean will be willing to let me help him.  
>Dean walked into the house, he came towards me and gave me a hug.<p>

"Thank you, for not walking away when Brady came. Thank you for letting me stay with you," Dean whispered in my ear.

We walked upstairs and got ready for bed, I was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. <em>**_**xxx_Fuzzy Words_xxx**_


End file.
